The Third called E
by FoXoFtHeChAsE
Summary: There was a third to L's first generation of successors, he was known as E. As A and B's best friend, he watched their downfalls. Now, the question that is left is... What will his downfall be? Or, will he have a downfall?


**Evan's death, Everlast's birth**

 _ **E's p.o.v**_

There were two here when I came _._ A and B, that's how this whole mess got started.

 **Flashback:**

 _I stared blankly at the elderly man in front of me. Kind face, but quite weary and worn looking. I assume he's dealt with a lot of stress in his life and that stress is still in his life. He speaks quietly and gently, I suppose he's dealt with children that just watched their parents die. Seems fatherly too, possibly a parent himself. I don't know why he showed up here though- and had me take these tests. I know fairly well I could of done better. But, I never show my intelligence fully. My mother warned me at a young age people would try to use for my brain. Regardless, I cannot have anyone thinking I'm dumb as the rest of these annoying brats. If being smart somehow gets me adopted and out of this shithole then so be it. My face stays emotionless as I watched the man smile and nod to himself as he checks my test. Or tests, there was five pages of questions. I wait calmly for him to speak as my fingers spin the pencil around in circles._

" _Well, Evan. It seems you are quite a smart young man…" he looks me in the eyes as if he's trying to make sure of something, I keep my eyes locked at his. "You see I run an orphanage for gifted children such as yourself. As of now, there is only two others. Both males close to your age. The orphanage is unlike most, I do not allow for staff to control what the children do. Their only job is to keep the orphanage clean and watch over you. The children there are highly intelligent and I see them at an adult mental level. Therefore, I see no reason for them to seen or treated as children. There is more, but I see no need to waste your time if you do not wish to come." the man finished calmly and started to pack my tests back away in a black leather suitcase. I thought it over for a moment. Anywhere is better than here. If he kills me, so be it. I have nothing left to live. I stretched as I stood. The man watched me, and I just nodded and went to go get my things. My very few things._

 _We left Ohio, hell, we left the United States. But, I didn't mind. A new start. A way to leave my past. On the way the man- Watari- explained what this orphanage exactly was. It was a training facility for smart children. A place to train children to become the next L. L, that wasn't his real name, but only one of many aliases. He was a huge, but, mostly unknown detective. He solved cases all over the world, and that was what this orphanage was. To train children to become the next L. The next great detective. When he told me all of this, I nodded. I had no interest in being or becoming the next L. None. But, I did not need to worry about that. I was already third place, so there were two others. Two others that could be the next L. But, this offer had it's perks. While, I might have no interest in being L… I had interest in being taught at my level of intelligence, and living however I pleased. All I had to do is do good in my assigned classes and do good on my tests. Plus, I no longer exist. Evan Hinge no longer exists. All records of him are gone. I was never born, I never witnessed my mother and sister's deaths, I never met my drunk of a father, I never went to school, I never had friends, I was never on this planet. And, that made me happy. I chose my alias and his background, and I chose my code name for the Wammy house. My alias was Felix Wyatt and he had lived his whole life in Winchester, England. For my code name it was Everlast. Because, I would last forever and longer. It was that simple. I was told the basics of the other two boys, but nothing about their pasts. So, I'm assuming that past of a child in the Wammy is not brought up unless a child chooses to speak to you about it. I am perfectly fine about that. The first in line to be L, is a seven year old boy called A for Alternative. The second is a nine year old boy called B for Backup. I nodded at this once again, so far I had found no reason to speak. I sleep some on the way to England, but was easily shaken away by Watari. I had always been a light sleeper, but as of late I don't sleep much. I stood and my legs felt like jelly, I guess that's due to being on a plane for hours and the fact I've never once been in a plane._

" _Felix, is there anything you would like to get? I plan for us to go clothes' shopping before we head home." Watari spoke warmly, and was quite good at pretending he wasn't the man who just erased a boy's existence from the world. And, he was quite good with not slipping with a sudden name change. New clothes sounded wonderful, and a few other things did too. Finally, I smiled at Watari. It was small and barely there, I did smile. Shopping simple, or it was at first. I grabbed 4 pairs of jeans, and some button up shirts. Boxers and socks, along with plain blue tennis shoes. My shoes were worn and had holes in them. I glanced at Watari, and finally spoke._

" _I would like to buy a few personal items for home, grandpa. And, get my hair cut." my voice quiet and sounded like sandpaper. I didn't like it. I won't be speaking unless it's needed. In public, I will call him grandpa. He looks the age, he's too old to seen as my father. And, I wouldn't call him father even if he looked the right age._

" _That's fine, Felix." He was short and simple. I kept moving. I figured at some point I would find the aisle I was looking for, and I did. The art aisle. I looked through the things, and sighed happily. I thought of asking Watari about a budget… But, I figured if I had a budget he would of told me beforehand. I knew exactly what I wanted. But, I was picky. I wanted the best which meant the things that cost the most. I threw in oil based paints and crayons, sketch books, painting papers, how to drawing books, fine tipped pens, erasers, chalks, finger paints, art figure models, different size paint brushes, beads, thread, sewing needles, and many other things. Watari smiled and continued pushing the cart to wherever I stopped. Next, I went to the books. I threw in any that caught my eye, and realized slowly I was spending hours and fastly filling up the cart. But, I didn't stop._

 _Was this gluttony? I had never been able to do this, and now I could. I couldn't stop. I was smiling, I was smiling and showing my teeth along with my dimples. I kept shopping, but I only had a few more items on my list. Skittles, a bunch of skittles. I don't know how many bags of them I threw in the cart, but I had a feeling it was a lot. I grabbed a few health products and then lastly a jewelry box. I was finished. I don't know how much I spent, but I know it was quite a lot. On the way out I saw my reflection, and cringed. There stood a boy with sickly looking pale skin and sunken in slate grey eyes. He was scrawny and looked fed once a day, his attire was a grey hoodie much too big for him and dirty stained grey jeans. His dirty blonde hair was ratty and reached his shoulders and fell into his eyes. This boy was Evan, this boy wouldn't exist for much longer. I would be Everlast, not Evan. Lastly, a haircut._

 _I didn't have much cut, but I was happy. My hair was now clean and looked platinum blonde once again. It was choppy, uneven, and looked like feathers. The blonde feathers were now ear length and only the left eye was covered by hair, swoop bang. That was perfect. Exact. Evan was gone. Everlast was now. Watari and I walked- bags in hands to the Wammy house. We entered and I saw neither boy. So, I went into my assigned room and set my things in place. Then I grabbed an outfit and went off to take a shower to get rid of the last piece of Evan. After changing and looking in the mirror, I saw Everlast. A boy with platinum blonde feathers on his head, and clean dark well fitting jeans. A long sleeved checkered button up loosely fitted on him, and his hands fitted into his jeans' pockets. I threw away the old clothes, and curiously looked around. Still unable to find the two other boys._


End file.
